Good and Evil of The Huntsclan
by AUMAN11
Summary: What if rose and Naruto were twins and they both had the mark of the Huntsclan but the Kyuubi saved Naruto but not rose,what if "SHE" train's him to take down the huntsclan? R&R UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this AUMAN 11 coming at you with a narutoxamerican dragon crossover hope you like!

A woman sat in a hospital bad holding two baby's in her hands one girl named Rose and one boy named Naruto.

She looked down at the two children a small smile on her face, she heard the door open looking up her face went from being happy too terrified.

Men with strange clothes came in and took rose by arm, seeing the make of the HC (huntsclan) the member took roes forcefully from her mom "give her back!" she yell trying to get back her baby girl.

Another member of the HC went for naruto but before he could in a puff of red smoke a fox with nine tails grabbed naruto out of his mother arm's and spoke "I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX AND THIS BOY WILL BE THE END OF THE HUNTSCLAN" the fox yelled out before disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The HC knowing that from the fox's yell that the whole hospital will be on alert left with speed, leaving a crying mother behind.

In a puff of smoke the nine tailed fox appears in a cave, when the smoke was gone a red swirl of smoke came around the fox and naruto.

When the red swirl was gone A beautiful woman came in to view she had tan skin, red slitted eyes, long flowing orange red hair. She was about 5'4 and had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a black tank top, red leather jacket that was open, black leather pants and some white shoes.

She walked to the back of the cave and put her hand that was not holding naruto on the wall a red aura appear around her hand and then black marking appear on the wall.

They glowed slightly then as fast as they came they were gone and a crack came down the middle from top to bottom it open like the sliding door.

She went in the now open door and when she was safely in side it closed. Once inside she went to what would be naruto new room.

She sat down in the rocker and began to rock, she slid off her jacket and took off her tank top, putting naruto head up to her nipple he began suck.

She smile down at him being the nine tails she could produce milk at will.

"_I may have failed against the akatsuki but I will not fail against the huntsclan" she thought remembering her past._

"The 4th great ninja war" The Allied Shinobi Forces led by the five kage of each of their Villages the hokage of "The Village Hidden In The Leaves", Kazekage of "The Village Hidden in the Sand" , Mizukage of "The Village Hidden in Mist", Raikage of " The Village Hidden in the Clouds", Tsuchikage of "The Village Hidden In the Rock. they all fought hard together but the akatsuki in the end won and the Allied Shinobi Forces fail making the akatsuki the victors letting madara uchiha or tobi or whatever the teme call himself to complete his moon eye plan.

It's wasn't tell the dame teme die that she was free from the ten tails along with the one tail, two tails, three tails, four tails, five tails, six tails, seven tails, and the eight tails,

but sadly being separation from the ten tails twice was to taxing and only she survived. But one – eight tails death did not go without something great happening, when they past there power did not. It spread throughout the world and the creation of the magical world began.

From Fairies, Goblins, Giants, Cyclops. To giving the some human the ability to turn into a dragon, but not all good came from creation of the magical world with it came so did the huntsclan.

The name made kyuubi mad beyond belief the huntsclan and the _akatsuki_ were the same in more ways than one, one wanted the tail beasts for power and one wanted to kill all non-humans because they believe human were above magical creatures seeing them as "unnatural".

But both wanted to someway control or destroy both in the case of the _akatsuki, _both lead by an evil man. But at least the akatsuki were gone and they can no longer hurt anyone.

Now all there ways to deal with is the Huntsclan, or HC the HC is an order of human hunters who know about the magical underworld, dating back thousands of years. Their honor dictates the slaying or capture of magical creatures and the thievery of artifacts. They are equipped with ancient and futuristic weaponry and equipment. Their goal and mission is to rid the Earth of all magical creatures, which they seem to see as lesser beings. They believe that magical creatures are "unnatural" and need to be wiped out from the world.

Now the kyuubi would have destroy the huntsclan down right but the separation had put her down to almost powerless, she would not have full power for another 10000 years.

So what was she to do watch has what was left of the tails beast be killed for no reason or do something about?

That's is where naruto come's in now you may ask how is a small child going to stop a power not even she can? Well naruto has an ability to use chakra, now you may ask what is chakra, you may ask how it can stop the huntsclan. Well, I will just to tell won't i?

**_(If you how chakra works and the types of jutsu like nin gen tai in naruto you only need to read what is in bold)_**

Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing a specific technique (such as the Rasengan) which take a high degree of chakra control to perform and is **a jutsu know by the 4****th**** hokage jiraiya and kyuubi's former jinchuuriki kushina uzumaki **

Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.

Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups.

The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "_total stamina_". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "_chakra level_".

But that's just how you use chakra not all of what it can do; you may want to know more well…. you are going to have to read to fine out.(HAHAHAHAHA)

Kyuubi feels the sucking on her nipple stop which pull her out of thought. she looks down see as the little boy how's name she still did not Know was now a sleep.

Knowing that if she going raise this child she needed to know more then he can use chakra sense the only reason she even found the child was because she had felt him spike his chakra during birth

It sadden her that the other child could not use chakra; she did not want him growing up by himself without someone his age but the girl his sister did have chakra as far as she could tell.

Putting the thought a side, she stood up from her chair walk to the crib on the another side of the room she put him down in the crib untie the blanket form naruto she took his arm in her hand and read the name "_naruto_" she thought is side her mind "_No last name_" she thought again then smile she had a perfect last for him.

The last name she was going give him was "_uzumaki" she thought. _It was the last name of her last two **jinchuuriki.**

**(jinchūriki** (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively).

Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki two woman even without her being sealed inside of would have been very powerful, now she would be lying if she said didn't hate both her jinchuuriki at first but they somehow found a way to befriend her so to honor them she would give them the last name uzumaki "naruto uzumaki" she said to herself, yup it was perfect. Crying pull her back to naruto and sigh this is a going to hard and for her to say that oh my!


	2. Chapter 2

AUMAN11 with the second chapter of Good and evil the Huntsclan, I will add some character changes but I'm not telling what so I won't give anything away. This will a narutoxHarem mostly narutoxrosexKyuubi at first but there will be more. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A 16 year old naruto stands in front the kyuubi no kitsune the most powerful demon of her time, the woman who had raised him, who had card for him sense his parents hen given him up at birth. He had asked her why they had given him up but she would only say "in time naruto-kun". He had been sadden him when kyuubi had told him that his parents had left him and a little mad when he would get the same answer over and over again from her but as time pasted he stopped, it was not worth it to be sad or mad over that.

As he stood there he could not kept himself from loving the way she look, he knew it was wrong to be checking her out but he could not stop, she was just so beautiful it would be hard for any man or creature to look away from.

Kyuubi, seeing naruto intense stair could not stop the small blush coming to her face. Naruto was very attractive young man and if she dare say it she was starting to like him…. ok may be more then like ….. Alright she loved the man in front of her.

It was hard not to when he is the only person to spend time with, but it was not only that. It was who he was a strong, caring, brave and loving man.

He would do anything for her, from getting a glass of water to promising to destroy the HC for her and all of the magical creature.

He was great and that's why it pain her to know that after today she would tell naruto what really happen that night at the hospital.

At first she was going tell naruto the truth but for some reason she had lied when naruto asks if she was his real mom, which lead her to where she is now with naruto thinking that he parents left him behind.

And adding to that he has a sister in the HC that he doesn't know about, yeah this was going go very bad when she told him.

But right now we get to the reason why naruto and Kyuubi were standing across from one another, the reason being it was time for kyuubi to test naruto's skill to see if he was ready to start fighting the HC or if he needed more time.

Breaking the silence kyuubi spoke "Alright, naruto this is how the teas will work" she started seeing naruto nod she continue.

" The first part will be a written test on magical creature and human, this will focus on the strengths and weaknesses of each" she said hearing a "aww" from naruto she laugh lightly.

Naruto let out a "aww" in protest it wasn't that he couldn't do written test he just hated have to sit down for hours do nothing but filling in the blanks.

"Also I will be testing you on the location of all the magical communities hidden around the world" kyuubi said.

Naruto noded then spoke "where will I be taking the test?"

"At the cave" she said to naruto who nodded, he had been training when she had come out and stood a across from him.

They both walked back to the cave, both taking look here and there at one another without each other knowing.

When they arrived at the cave naruto walked in till he got to the back of the cave, putting his hand up to the wall, a blue aura appeared around his hand then the black mark appeared on the wall, they glowed then just like 16 year ago and then disappeared without a trace.

The door open just like the first night naruto was brought here. When they were both inside it closed back leaving nothing but an empty cave.

They walked down the hall of their home that was crave out of stone tell they got to what was like a normal school room where naruto had been taught by kyuubi herself.

Naruto went over to his desk and sat down; kyuubi went to her desk and pull out a giant amount of papers for naruto. She walked to his desk and put down the papers for naruto to do.

"_You have to be fucking kidding me" _naruto thought looking at the 1ft high stack of papers kyuubi put down in front of him.

"You can take as long as you need _naruto-kun_ " she said the last part in a very slutly voice

Naruto blushed a whole new color of red and to make it worst she walk back to her desk with a sway in her hips making his mind put an image of kyuubi being a naughty school teacher and he caught her with hand in the cookie jar and she begged for him not to tell. He said he wolud not tell but she would have to do something for him. She would use the same sultly voice she did in the real world to ask what. He was about to reply when he bought out of his thought by the pain of his pants around his member.

He shifted to get comfortable then looked up seeing kyuubi now had her glasses on giving her more of a hot librarian feel now, he was about to go back to his day dream when he remembered the test.

"_Dame test"_ Not wanting to waste any more time he started.

He reads the first line of the test "describe a Yeti and note his/her strengths and weaknesses", yup this is going to be brooding.

Not know to naruto, kyuubi been watching him with perverted grin on her face "_I love teasing him_ _almost as I love him_" she thought.

"You pasted naruto-kun, good job" said kyuubi smiling at him, see had just graded his test and he got a perfect 100 A+ not that she would have let him get away without anything but a perfect score.

"Thank you kyu-chan, but it is all because of you that I did it!" naruto said giving her his big goofy grin that she secretly loved.

Kyuubi blushed from the nickname but nodded the spoke "you are the best man I have ever met naruto so don't seal yourself short…ok? Kyuubi realizing what she had said her blushes deepen.

Naruto was now blushing hard from what she had said "th-th-thank you.., so what the next test" he asked trying change the subject.

Kyuubi was glad naruto only said thank you, she still did not know how naruto would react to her feeling so she was grateful for the changed of subject , she then spoke "we will now test your physical abilities naruto-kun" she said turning away from him .

Naruto grin perversely at her and to get payback for that sulty voice earlier, he walk up behind he wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close his head went to her ear and spoke in a husky voice "I would love to test my _physical abilities with you ky-uu-bi-chan"_ he said

"w-w-w-wh-what" said kyuubi not believing what he had just said to her.

Naruto chuckled payback time "I was just saying I would love to test my _physical abilities with you ky-uu-bi-chan, naruto said_.

Kyuubi was wide eyed; this could be happening could it? No, no way…. But maybe it was, was he saying what she thought he was, she had to asks

"What do you mean" she asked getting her the stutter under control.

"What do you want it to mean _ky-uu-bi-chan"_, he asked her and nibble on her ear, he did not know why he was doing it, but it just felt right.

"_I want it to mean you will spin me around and stop nibbling on my ear and kiss me you teme" she thought _mad at the end that he was teasing her. She had to put a stop to this now!

"Naruto, stop right now" she order

Why? Don't you like it? naruto asked loving every second of teasing her.

"Naruto, please stop you don't know what our doing to me" she said in a begging tone

Nqruto was shock to hear her tone; he now needed to know what he was to her and what he was doing, but he thought he had a good idea.

He stop nibble on her ear much to kyuubi displeasure and spin her around their faces stopping 2 inch away from each other.

"kyuubi-chan do you have feeling for me" he asking a now shock kyuubi 

"What" she asked him not believing what he had said.

"Do you have feeling for me… like more than a friend or a family member?"

"Naruto i… Yes, yes I do I have had feeling for you for a long time but i didn't know how to tell you so yes a 1000 times yes, naruto I-i-i-I love YOU" she said it feel so right … so good to get that out.

Naruto looked at her, shocked by her outburst. But the shock quickly faded as a new happy face replaces it.

"I love you too kyuubi-chan" he said in a happy sounding voice.

"Really?" asked kyuubi asked

"Yes" naruto said, both starting to lend in for a Kiss.

Will they kiss will they not fine out next time on geth - this is for my ME fans (GOOD AND EVIL OF THE HUNTSCLAN)

AUMAN11 OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

AUMAN11 back with another chapter of G-good and E-evil of T-the H-huntsclan or GETH mass effect baby! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Naruto leaned down to kiss her but all he felted was a skin cover forehead of her skull, he opens his eye seeing that in fact he had only kiss her forehead.

"Did I cross the line or something?" he asked her not understanding why see had looked down when they were so close to kissing.

"NO" she said quickly.

"Then why did you look down" he asked

"I… just remembered that you have a …. Test, yes that's it a test and you need to stay focused!" she said in un-truthful tone

Naruto did not believe that was it for a second, but let it go none the less.

"Well then, when I get the test none there is pair lips I would to focus on" he said then move i to her ear and said "and there not on our face _ky-uu-bi-chan "in_ a husky tone

Kyuubi mouth open in shock and blushed heavily "NARUTO!" she yell in embarrassment

Naruto let go of kyuubi and burst of laughing "god I (laugh) got you (laugh) good _ky-uu-bi-chan" _he last part mockingly

Kyuubi was now red with anger "NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW AND GET MOIVEING ONE TWO ONE TWO ONE TWO!" she yelled as he jumped up and took off for the training field.

**Training Field**.

Naruto ran to the training field with kyuubi on his ass screaming "ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO" over and over again.

Naruto stops when he got the training field making kyuubi who was not paying attention, slamming in to naruto and falling on her ass.

"You ok kyuubi-chan" asked naruto putting his hand out for her.

"Yes" she said taking his hand, and once she was up dusted herself off

"So what am I doing? He asked her.

She grin in a way that made him step back "well, you be running an Obstacle Course that is used by the U-S N-a-v-y -S-E-A-L-S"

Naruto paled "What are you crazy woman!" he yelled

"No, but I want to see what you can do and this test is the perfect…oh and no chakra na-ru-to-kun" she said with a smirk at the end.

Narrator got a pissed look on his face then sighed, there was no reason to fight her on this. If there was one thing that has never happed it was naruto wining a fight with kyuubi…. Well a verbal fight any way

"Alright come this way I will show you the Course" she said and naruto nodded

When they get to the first part kyuubi spoke "Alright the first part is the parallel bars you use your hands to walk with why kicking your legs" she said looking at the 10ft long 8ft high bars in front of her.

"I can think of a batter way to _use _my hands _kyuubi-chan"_ naruto said with a smirk on his face when saw kyuubi blush.

"Next will be the tires you have hold your hands above your head and high step your way "she said looking at looking the tries on the ground and blushing

"I think it would funder if I put your hands above your head _kyuubi-chan_" naruto said

"Then you go to the low wall, you will have to use the post to propel yourself over the wall" she said looking at the fore stumps, two on each side. The first one is 2ft off the ground then the second one is 4ft off ground with a 12 foot wall in front of them. Smirking lightly thinking naruto could not make a perverted comment.

"I will be more than willing to go low kyuubi-chan" naruto said.

"_dame" thought _ Kyuubi getting a tick mark on her head out of anger and her blush deepened "Next is the high wall you have to clear it by using the rope to climb it then using the other to propel down to the ground" she said looking at the 15th wall that he will climb

"Using rope hmm I like that idea kyuubi-chan" said naruto.

"Next is the barbed wire crawl. You have crawl under the barbed wire and make to the end" she said looking at the 30ft long, barbed wire cover, and 1 in a half ft., deep trench and blushing deeply.

"I would love to _see_ you crawl to me kyuubi-chan" said naruto

"Next is the cargo net, you have to climb up then down it" she said, the cargo was about 45 ft. tall and 10ft wide. "_Ha" _thought kyuubi "_there is no way he can make something perverted out of that"_

"I would to see you go _up and down kyuubi-chan_" naruto said

"Next is the balance log you to stay on them without falling off". She said, the balance logs was three logs put together looking like a football goal laying on the ground, with the top pointed at him" _let's see what you have for this pervert"_

"How are you going to fall if you are under me kyuubi-chan in less you like being on top" said naruto

"So you are so small I will fall off if I am on top of you naruto-kun" she said with a smirk, "_pay back a bitch" she _thought.

"Only thing you will fall off is the maybe the bad when i am make you pass out" he said

"_Dame"_ she thought "will see"

"Yes we will"

"Next is the hooyah logs" she said looking at the lager logs, there were 6 stacked up 3 on the bottom, 2 in the middle, and 1 on top.

"You will be saying something looks like a log soon kyuubi-chan"

She rolled her eyes with a blush.

"Next is the transfer rope, you will have to climb up the rope then grab the ring then swing yourself to the next rope the propel down" she said, looking at the two polls in the ground, one poll on top of them long ways with two ropes hanging down from the top with a ring in the middle of the ropes." "_He's probably going to say something about the ring …. Wait how do I know that… god I'm I a pervert?" she tasked herself._

"I never have to use a ring kyuubi-chan" he said

"What about a wedding ring" she said her blush sky rocking when she realized what she said.

"A wedding ring, dame I didn't know you wanted me that bad" he said with shit eating grin

"Fuck you".

He asked with the same grin "When?"

She rolled her eyes with a blush again "Next is the dirty name (he grins even bigger) you have to jump on the first log then jump up to the second one" the first log was held up my two more logs and was about 5ft up. The second one was 10 feet up held by to logs also.

"I can think of a lot of dirty name for you, my _little kitsune-hime_" he said with a smirk that just got bigger when he saw her blush.

Kyuubi blushed and also smiled, he could be a _pervert _and so could she. But he could be faltering also _like_ now calling her a fox princess. Wanting to play with him she spoke.

"I could say the same for my fox prince" she said in a playful tone.

They sent a smile at one another that turned in a frown for kyuubi when she looked away.

"Ok back to the test next is some more hooyah logs and then weaver you have to weave under and over the bars" the weaver itself was like big monkey bars. The weaver was about 20ft log and was 8ft wide and was set at a point in the middle going up about 7ft off the ground.

Naruto instead of saying something_ perverted _walked up to kyuubi and grabbed her hand and held it.

Kyuubi blushed lightly and then spoke "next up is the Burma bridge, you have to climb up the rope then swing to the platform then the walk across the rope bridge then propel down the rope in the other said " she said to naruto who pick up her hand and kissed it to say "ok"

She smiles a weak smile but naruto did not notice it.

"Then more hooyah logs" she said

"Next is the slide for life you have to climb up the fore levels the slide down the rope from the top" the slide for life was 4 stores tale with no way up to climb up in less you went up the edges.

"Next is the rope swing you have to use the rope to swing yourself up on to the log then balance on it tell you get the monkey bars then balance again on a log tell you jump off then there are some tires you have high step threw" she said getting another kiss from naruto she continued.

"Next is the incline wall all you have to do is jump over it and slide down it" she said and getting another kiss on the hand from naruto she once again she continued.

"Next is the the spired wall" she said, the spired wall was a wall with 2 by 4's drilled in to it so he could climb across it.

Next and last are the vaults all you have to is jump over them and run for the finish" she said.

Letting go of her hand he spoke "alright I will go to the begging and it is there any more rules?"

"Well, no Chakra that about it…. Oh and you only have three minutes." She said with a playful voice at the end.

"Three, piece of cake" said naruto cockily

"Ok hotshot now it two minutes with 150 lbs. on your back"

Naruto started sweating "alright" he said in a less cockily sounding voice and more a fear sounding one. Naruto walks the begging and putting on the weighted vest and began the Obstacle Course.

Naruto destroy the Obstacle Course with an outstanding time of 1:15 even with the vest it did not slow him down one bit, when he got finishes with the Obstacle Course, like at the begging of today stood across from kyuubi.

"Very good naruto, now it time for the finial part of your test" she said with a smirk

Naruto smirk, knowing what the last would be.

"The last part of your test is to fight me"

Well, here it is hope you like it but if not tell me what and I will try to fix it. Also thanks for all the favs alerts and such. If you need any good music chack out the Avengers Soundtrack, and if you could give me some idea of what Jutsu naruto should know any you would like him to know and such. AUMAN11 OUT aka shadowfox1106 on ps3 and kage tora 14 on Xbox 360 live.


End file.
